Pokemon Emerald: Winds of Fate (Moemon Nuzlocke)
by RayTheZoroark
Summary: Nix sets out on an adventure to defeat the Moemon league with the help of his team. Will he succeed? Or will he fail? Read to find out. Rated M for Lemons in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, long time no see! I know it's been a while, but I'm back with another story. I know what you're thinking. What about my other stories? Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue P:UE, and I'm getting my thoughts together for TGOTL, and WIIAM is almost done, so I decided I'd try something new. This story was actually inspired by KibaElunal. I read his story and it made me interested. Seriously, you should check him out. Anyway, for those of you who don't know what a Nuzlocke is, the rules are simple:**

 **1\. If a Pokemon faints, it dies (it goes into the PC graveyard)**

 **2\. By sacrificing two Pokemon, one of lower level can be resurrected**

 **3\. Battles with rivals ignore rule number 1**

 **4\. You can only catch the first Pokemon you encounter on each route**

 **5\. You must nickname all Pokemon you catch**

 **6\. rule 4 doesn't apply until you obtain pokeballs**

 **And just so we're clear, all people and moemon who participate in lewd interactions with each other are assumed to be of the appropriate age. Now, without further adieu, I give you Pokemon Emerald: Winds of Fate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (duh)**

The rattling of the moving van as it rolled to a stop beside their house jolted me as I sat within. I got to my feet slowly, grabbing my bag as I waited for my mom to open the back. She had insisted that I ride in the back with our stuff to make sure that nothing broke. Soon enough, the back opened, and two burly Moemon in white button ups stepped in, walking past me to grab the items that they proceeded to take inside. I hopped out of the van just as my mom stepped out of the house. She was in her early 40s, and yet she still held the beauty she'd had when she was younger.

"Nix, we're here, honey!" My mother said as she walked up to me. "It must be tiring riding in the back with all our stuff." She looked around, then said, "Well, this is Littleroot Town. It isn't big, but it has a quaint feel. Anyway, thanks to the moemon, we won't have to unpack. Come on! I want to show you the inside!"

She led the way inside, where the moemon were busy unpacking.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a look at your room, honey? And don't forget to set the clock your father gave you to celebrate us moving here!"

"Yeah. Thanks." I muttered, brushing past her as I made my way upstairs.

My father had recently become the gym leader of Petalburg City, and my mom had insisted that we move all the way to the Littleroot Town just so we'd be closer, and so there wouldn't be literally a region between us.

I stepped into my room and looked around. It was an average sized room, but it look larger due to the fact that I didn't own much. It wasn't that our family was poor, I just didn't see much point in owning a bunch of stuff. It was filled in one corner by my queen sized bed, which had all ready been set up, and directly across from it was my PC, sitting on a desk with my notebook. A small TV sat a couple of feet away on my dresser. On the wall directly to my right, and a couple more feet from the TV was my clock. I sighed as I set the time on it, and then walked over and sat on the rolling chair in front of the PC. Checking it, I took my potion out of storage. It materialized in front of me, and I pocketed it. I sighed again as I leaned back, using the mouse to make sure all the stuff was in order on my PC. then, I got up and headed toward the stairs. On the way, I passed the full body mirror I kept beside the TV. I subconsciously stopped and observed myself. I stood a little over 6 feet, with green eyes and a white hat was worn over my raven black hair. I wore a black shirt and blue jeans. I nodded to myself, and headed downstairs. The mover moemon were gone, and my mom was standing in front of the TV excitedly. She noticed me and waved me over.

"Nix! Hurry! It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe your father's on!" I slowly made my way over.

"...We brought you this report from the Petalburg City Gym." The reporter said, and the TV went to comercials.

"Too bad. I'm sure your father was on, but we missed him. Which reminds me! One of your father's friends is in town. Professor Birch is his name, and he lives next door. You should go and introduce yourself." My mom said, and sat down at the table we had in front of the TV. I sighed in resignation, and headed out the door.

There were few houses in the town, so I headed to the one directly to the east of ours. I knocked on the door, and a woman about my mom's age answered it.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Nix." I answered.

"Oh! You must be one of our new neighbors. We have a daughter about the same age as you, and she was excited to make a new friend. I think she's upstairs in her room right now. Why don't you go say hi?" She said, and led me inside. the inside of their house was almost identical to ours, only mirrored. I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the stairs. When I got to the top, the first thing I noticed was that the room was vacant of any human presence other than mine. The second thing I noticed was the pokeball sitting in the middle of the floor. I walked up to it out of curiosity and examined it. It seemed to contain a moemon. Before I could touch it, I heard footsteps from the stairs. Turning around, I saw a girl with long brown hair step into the room.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" She asked.

"Your mom told me to come up and say hello. Said you were excited to make a new friend." I said.

"Oh, you're Niz, then!" She exclaimed, nodding to herself. "I'm May. It's my dream to travel the world and collect all the data there is on every pokemon."

"Sounds fun. Actually, I was looking for Prof. Birch. My mom told me to introduce myself." I said.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, facepalming. "I almost forgot! I'm need to help my father with his research!" She rushed over to her PC. "He should be just north of the town, studying the moemon there." She added without taking her eyes off the screen. I nodded my thanks, and headed downstairs, thanked her mother, and headed back outside. Nodding to myself, I started up the path that led out of town. At the outskirts of the town, a girl stood listening. When she saw me, she raced over.

"There are scary sounds coming from outside the town. I'd go look, but I'm too scared. Could you please take a look?" She asked.

I sighed, but nodded, sliding past her and into the trees. Sure enough, there was the sound of growling up ahead. Suddenly, a cry pierced the air.

"HELP ME!" Someone screamed. More alert, I rushed forward. The trees opened up into a clearing. In the clearing was a man in a lab coat lay on his back against a tree, using his binder to keep a small moemon off him. The moemon was a small girl who wore a gray skirt. She prowled towards him, growling as she licked her lips, clearly wanting to have her way with him. The man noticed me, and shouted, "You! Please! Help me! In that bag! There are pokeballs!"

I rushed over to the bag I had just noticed, and pulled out the middle of the three balls inside. I threw it, and out came a male Torchic. It assessed the situation immediately, then turned to me for orders.

"Use Scratch! Protect the Professor!" I ordered. The Torchic nodded, moving forward quickly, using his talons to scratch the Poochyena, making her skid away from the Professor. She growled as she crouched lower, staring daggers at the Torchic, clearly pissed that he had ruined her fun. She gave a loud bark and charged him.

"Scratch! finish it!" I ordered. The Torchic jumped aside as she charged past, using his talons to slash her sides. She slid away, and then shakily got to her feet. She growled one last time at us before disappearing into the trees. Nodding to myself in satisfaction, a

I walked over to the Professor, recalling the Torchic after thanking it. The professor shakily got to his feet, wiping the dust off of his clothes.

"Thanks for that, but this isn't the place to talk. Please, accompany me to my lab.

When we safely returned to his lab, he nodded to me. "Thanks again. You must be Nix, Norman's child. You look just like him. I'm amazed at your battle skills, actually."

"It was nothing." I replied.

"You saved my life, and for that I thank you. I want you to have the Torchic you fought with, as a way of saying thanks." He said, handing me the pokeball.

"Are you sure? These things are extremely rare." I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. But don't forget to name it." He replied.

 **Kane is ready to burn away the competition!**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Torchic**

 **Met: Gift from Prof. Birch**

 **Level: 5**

 **Blaze: Powers up Fire type in a pinch**

 **Stats: HP 20/20, Attack 12, Defense 9, Sp. Attack 14, Sp Defense 9, Speed 9**

 **Rash Nature**

 **Moves: Scratch, Growl**

"Now that you have a Pokemon, you should go meet my daughter, May. She should be North of Oldale Town. She could give you some tips on battling." Birch said.

I thanked him, and headed out the door.

Game Saved...

 **End Notes: First chapter done and done! Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	2. First Battle

**Author's Notes: Hey, RayTheZoroark here with the next chapter. Sorry, as I've said before, the wait tends to be long, but you know how it is. I don't have much time to write, but I do plan to continue writing. Well, with that out of the way, let's proceed.**

 **Disclaimer:...um...no.**

I made my way through Route 1, Kane easily defeating the moemon that sprang forward to challenge us. After a pitifully short walk, I entered Oldale Town...except, like Littleroot Town, it wasn't that big.

"Seriously, why don't they just combine them into one town? Maybe Littledale Town...or something like that." I thought aloud.

My musing was interrupted by someone running up to me. The woman looked to be in her early twenties. She wore a blue shirt and jeans, over which she wore, strangely enough, a white apron.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you heard of our Pokemart?" She asked.

"I..." I started, rather startled by the abrupt question.

"Oh, please come with me." She said, and, grabbing my arm in a rather tight grip, proceeded to pull me to a white building with a blue roof.

"All Pokemarts sell some type of potion, and pokeballs. However, we're out of pokeballs at the moment. But, as a consolation, We're providing a free sample of our potions to each trainer!" After that long speech, she handed me a potion, which a pocketed. Nodding a bewildered thanks to her, I looked around the town. Other than the moemon center and mart, There was a grand, huge total of...two buildings. Shrugging my shoulders, I headed towards the west exit of this pitifully small town. However, just as I was about to leave, I was startled, again, by someone racing up to me.

"Wait!" This time, is was a guy about my age, who wore a white button-up, jeans, and a pair of very nerdy looking glasses.

"What?" I asked irritatedly.

"Don't go any farther. I've found a pair of footprints from an extremely rare pokemon. Just, wait until I finish sketching it, okay?" The nerd said, turning back around and taking a few steps, before crouching down, looking at the ground as he drew on a sketchbook. I groaned inwardly, but turned, and headed north, because I'd seen another way out of the town.

This route was about the size of the last one, and there was hardly any change in the moemon found on this route, too. However, at the end of the route, I noticed a familiar female standing beside some trees, a red device clutched firmly in her hands as she peered down at it.

"Okay, the moemon on this route include..." She muttered to herself. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned and noticed me as I walked up.

"Oh, Nix? How're you doing?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess." I answered.

"Oh, my dad gave you a Moemon. Perfect! How about a little battle?" She asked.

"Well, that's the reason I'm here, so sure." I said, holding Kane's ball in my hand.

"Great! You're just a beginner, so there's no way I'll lose!" She exclaimed, pulling a pokeball from her waist.

"Actually I'm no-" I began.

"Go, Mudkip!" May shouted, interrupting me as she threw her pokeball, releasing her mudkip. she was dressed in a short blue dress, with brown spots on it.

"Oh whatever. Let's go, Kane!" I said, releasing my fiery pokemon onto our makeshift battlefield.

"Go, mudkip! Tackle!" May ordered.

"Use Scratch, Kane!" I commanded. I realized just how boring these first battles were going to be.

Either way, Kane dodged the Mudkip's attack, then used its talons to rake the water pokemon's back. The Mudkip gave a gasp as it tried to get away from Kane.

"Hang on to its back and keep using scratch!" I ordered. Kane grabbed onto the Mudkip's back, then, using its taloned feet, started slashing the Mudkip to bits.

"Oh my!" May gasped. "Shake him off, Mudkip!"

But it was too late. The Mudkip gave one last cry, then fell forward.

"That's enough, Kane!" I said, not wanting to kill the poor moemon. Kane dutifully stepped away from the fainted moemon, and moved to stand in front of me, a proud look on its face. I patted him on the head.

"Good job." I said, returning him to his pokeball. May returned hers too, and stepped towards me, a new look of admiration on her face.

"Wow," She said. "I can't believe you beat me. And you're a beginner too!"

"I'm trying to tell you," I started, "I'm no-"

"Oh well, we should be getting back to Littleroot Town. Meet me at the lab when you get back, okay? Bye!" She called, already rushing off towards Oldale Town. I sighed, shaking my head as I slowly followed her.

After stopping by the Oldale Town center to heal Kane, I headed back to Littleroot. A few more moemon challenged us, but they were quickly dispatched. Another short walk later, and I was standing in Littleroot, who's scenery was already getting boring. I headed straight for the lab, which was by far the largest building in this town. Inside, I spotted May talking to a middle-aged man in a lab coat, who I assumed was her father. She was speaking avidly, using her arms to provide visual support.

"...idn't even break a sweat! He was by far the strongest trainer I've ever seen!" She was saying.

Reluctantly, I approached them. When Prof. Birch noticed me, he waved me over.

"Ah yes, hello Nix. May here was just informing me about your battle, and I must say I am quite impressed! May has been helping me with my research since she was very young, so she's no stranger to battles. For you to have been able to beat her, you must be pretty close to your moemon, and in such a short amount of time! Quite extraordinary, I tell you!" He paused, then carried on, pulling a small, familiar red device from his pocket. "I ordered this for my research, but I'd like you to have it. It's a Pokedex, a really nifty tool that records the data of any moemon you catch. May goes everywhere with it!" He handed the dex to me. I nodded, eyes wide, and took the dex from him.

"Thanks, professor." I said, pocketing it.

May stepped forward. "If you're gonna have a dex, it'd be best if you had these!" She pulled out five Pokeballs, and handed them to me. "I know the mart in Oldale is out right now, so I gave you some of mine. She stepped back again, and Birch spoke one more time.

"Nix, with your moemon, you'll be able to go to even farther places. I suggest you take the Pokemon league challenge. The closest gym, as you know, is your father's gym, although I suggest you start with the gym in Rustboro City. But don't forget to tell your mother before you leave."

I nodded, thanking him, and headed back outside. My mom was standing outside our house when I walked up.

"Oh, welcome back Nix!" She exclaimed. Then, she noticed the pokeball on my waist.

"Oh, you got a pokemon from Professor Birch? that's good..." She was silent for a moment, lost in thought, before she shook herself and smiled again. "Well, I guess that means you'll be leaving. I just ask, when you pass through Petalburg, could you visit your father? I know he'd love to see you."

"Ugh. Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Well, no, but it'd mean a lot to me." She said.

"Oh fine." I grunted, and she instantly smiled again.

"Great! I look forward to hearing how my son became the champion! I love you!" She embraced me, then headed back inside. I sighed, and headed toward the exit of the town. As I left, I thought,

 _My journey has now begun._

 **End Notes: Whelp, that makes two done. I'm happy that I've gotten reviews, and I'll keep it all in mind when making the next chapter. Well, thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	3. A Small Annoyance

**Author's Notes: Sometimes, I hate my imagination. I have at least 5 stories running at the moment. It's actually much harder than I thought to keep them all going. I haven't updated P:UE since last year, mainly because when my other tablet died, I lost most of my notes, character info, and plans. So I'm in the process of reobtaining that data. Until then, I've still got plenty of other stories to keep me busy, and other ideas I can pursue even after these stories are done. (After all, I'm still not sure if I won't discontinue P:UE) TGOTL is also suffering, though not as much, from my other tablet's death. I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter of that written before 2018 hits. Okay, okay, I've said my bit, so just sit back and enjoy the next chapter of PE:WOF.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but this disclaimer is...Gone With The Wind! XD (Sorry, couldn't resist!)**

I retraced my steps back toward Oldale Town. However, this time was different. Kane was out of his Pokeball. And we were on the lookout for Pokemon. Finally, I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning, I noticed a small girl in a grey shirt and skirt staring at us from behind a tree. When she noticed my gaze, she gave a small growl and stepped forward. She crouched down onto all fours, and I noticed a scar on her back, where her shirt had been ripped.

"It's the Poochyena from before!" I exclaimed, remembering. The Poochyena seemed to recognize us too. It slowly inched forward, still growling. An obvious challenge.

I smirked. "If it wants a battle, then a battle is what it's gonna get! Let's go, Kane!" I ordered.

The Poochyena, knowing the challenge was accepted, seemed to smile, and launched itself at Kane.

"Scratch, Kane!" Kane dodged the charge, and swiped the other Moemon's feet out from under it. She went rolling forward, and crashed in a heap, where she sat, dazed for a moment. Using this opportunity, I threw the Pokeball I had already pulled out. It hit the dazed moemon, and sucked it inside. Three shakes later, and the capture was complete. I smirked to myself and picked up the Pokeball, attaching it to my waist. I nodded to Kane, and we headed to Oldale Town to heal our newest member.

Shenzi rolls into the fray!

After a quick pit stop in Oldale, I headed West, intent on making it to the next town whether the nerd wanted me to or not. Speaking of nerds, there he was, standing by a tree, a dejected look on his face as he stared at his sketchbook. He spotted me, and nodded sadly in my direction.

"You can pass now. I've finished sketching the footprints, but they turned out to be my own footprints."

I stared at him for a second, digesting that piece of information. I bit back a comment, nodded in his direction, and continued on my way.

Not even 10 feet into the route, a kid spotted me. His eyes brightened, and he rushed over.

"Hey, you're a new trainer right? That means you can't deny my challenge!"

"Fine." I muttered.

The kid grinned, and taking a couple of steps back, pulled a pokeball from the belt on his waist.

"I just caught this moemon, but I won't lose!" The kid exclaimed, and released a Poochyena.

"This outta be a good warm up." I muttered, and released Shenzi. Looking over at him, I grinned.

"Ladies first." I said.

He growled at the insult. "Why you! I'll make you eat those words! Poochyena, use Tackle!"

"Shenzi, use Tackle as well!" I ordered. Both Poochyena charged at the other, lowering their shoulders, and collided, sending each sprawling back.

"Poochyena, use Tackle again!" The kid ordered. His Poochyena struggled to its feet, and shook its head to clear it. Then it growled, and charged once again towards Shenzi.

"Like I thought earlier, boring." I muttered, and then added louder, "Wait for my signal, Shenzi!"

Shenzi nodded her head in understanding, and crouched down, her dress barely brushing the ground as she readied herself to react. The Poochyena charged ever closer, glaring daggers at Shenzi.

Judging the distance, I spoke up. "Jump!"

Immediately, Shenzi sprang straight up, and the Poochyena, slowed, watching as Shenzi reached the height of her jump.

"Now use Tackle!" I ordered.

Shenzi fell straight towards the startled Poochyena, who raised its arms to block the attack. However, due to it slowing down, Shenzi had more momentum, and she crashed into the Poochyena, propelling it into the ground.

"Tackle one last time!" I ordered.

"Get out of there, Poochyena!" The kid exclaimed with worry.

She jumped off, and charged again. The Poochyena was struggling to its feet, wincing, and was thus unprepared for the second assault. It gave a grunt as Shenzi drove her shoulder into its stomach, shoving it backwards, where it fell in a heap at its trainer's feet, unresponsive to its trainer's commands.

"Return, Poochyena." The boy spoke dejectedly, and sighed as, with a flash of red light, he returned his fainted moemon to its pokeball.

"You were great Shenzi!" I exclaimed, and scooped the girl up in my arms, giving her a hug before I returned her to her pokeball. The kid walked over, handed me some prize money, then ran off past me back to Oldale Town. Shaking my head, I continued on my way, battling the other trainers on the short route. I mostly used Shenzi since she was weaker than Kane, but I gave them both their chances to shine in battle. Finally, I arrived in the small city of Petalburg. Immediately I made a beeline for the Moemon Center, which sat almost right beside the route. I walked past the automatic doors into the air conditioned room, and realized for the first time that I was sweating. Wiping my forehead on my sleeve, I approached the counter, where a Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hello, and welcome to our Moemon Center! What assistance are you in need of?" She asked.

"I need my moemon healed." I said, placing the two balls on the counter.

"Very well. It'll just take a few minutes." She said, grabbing them and walking into a back room. I turned around and leaned my back on the counter, surveying the room. A couple trainers from the route I was just in were here as well, obviously to heal their moemon. An old man sat at a table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper despite the fact that it was already past one o'clock. The nurse's return broke me out of my thoughts.

"Here you are!" The nurse exclaimed, placing the balls on the counter. "They're all healed up and ready to go! We hope to see you again!"

Grabbing the balls, and avoiding the obvious joke about a healing center wanting my moemon injured so I'd come back, I left the comfort of the air conditioned center, and headed straight to my next destination in this city. The gym.

It was easy enough to find. A sign out front introduced it, not to mention that it was the biggest building in the city. Sighing, I opened the doors. It opened up into a relatively small room, where a man was talking to a guy a little younger than me. The man wore a red jacket over a grey t-shirt. He had grey hair despite the fact that he was only in his forties. The teen, in contrast, had lime green hair, and wore a white button-up. As I walked up, I caught a bit of their conversation.

"-ack to Verdanturf Town today, and I thought I could get a moemon to keep me company." The teen was saying to the man. Before the man could answer, he spotted me, and his eyes lit up.

"Son!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, dad." I muttered, obviously not enjoying his enthusiasm.

"It is so good to see you!" My dad continued, oblivious to my discomfort. He motioned towards the kid.

"This is Wally. He is going to live with his relatives in Verdanturf. He's a little ill, so they thought the fresh air would help." My dad introduced.

"I was hoping I could get a moemon from Mr. Norman to take with me." Wally said.

"Of course you can!" Norman replied. "In fact, here, I'll loan you one of my moemon." He handed a pokeball to Wally, who stared at it in reverence.

Then Norman turned to me. "Could you take Wally and make sure he catches a moemon okay?" He asked.

"You're joking, right?" I replied.

Wally turned to me hopefully, "Would you really do that?" He asked.

"Come on, son," my dad added, "We both know that if anything should happen, you're experienced enough to handle it."

I growled in annoyance, but nodded nonetheless.

Wally practically leaped for joy, making excited comments.

"Alright, alright." I said, trying to calm him down. "Let's just go already."

And with that, we left the gym.

 **End Notes: Yes yes, I know, short and boring. But I've had a terrible week, struggling with a cough nd sore throat, so I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I plan on getting most of my stories,, or, at least, the ones I'm currently writing, updated my Christmas. So, with fingers crossed, I'll say au revoir! R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	4. Helping Hand

**Author's Notes: Whelp, that wish went down the drain. Seriously, I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I got super busy around Christmas, then I struggled for a while with writer's block. I just hope this chapter is up to the standard. Anyway, I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas, (or Happy Holidays, if that's what you call it) and have a great 2018!**

 **Disclaimer: Never eat three large meals back to back.**

Back we went, entering the route that I had just left. Wally wouldn't keep still, and kept chattering endlessly about what he'd do with his new moemon. I tried my best to tune him out, and instead focused on finding a moemon. Sure enough, soon after we entered the route, I spotted a small girl in a white dress. She was looking away from us, kneeling down as she stared at something.

I pointed at the moemon, and Wally's eyes lit up. Pulling a pokeball back, he threw it.

"Go, Zigzagoon!" He called, releasing a small boy in a zigzag, Hawaiian style shirt. This startled the girl, who turned and looked at us in curiosity.

A second head poked up beside the first, startling both Wally and me.

"Two ralts?" I questioned to myself. Sure enough, the two stepped apart, recognizing the danger, and both took up defensive positions.

"I'll take the one on the left." I immediately said, pulling a pokeball from my waist. "Go Shenzi!"

The Poochyena materialized in front of me, growling as she stared down her opponent.

My eyes narrowed, and everything else faded away, leaving only me, Shenzi, and the ralts visible to me.

"Shenzi, Tackle!" I ordered. I knew, since ralts never had anything but psychic attacks, that this would be easy. Sure enough, after a couple of tackles, the ralts fell to its knees, exhaustion taking over. I nodded in satisfaction, and threw a pokeball at it. Three shakes, and the capture was complete.

I picked up the pokeball, and turned to Wally, only to find him holding a pokeball of his own, staring at it in awe.

"My first moemon." He muttered."

"Yeah, now that you have it, let's go back." I said, silently pleased that I had added another member to my party.

 _Gabriella enters the fray!_

After a quick stop at the moemon center to heal our moemon, we entered the gym once again. Norman was waiting, a smile on his face.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your moemon, Mr. Norman!" Wally thanked him, handing Norman the Zigzagoon.

"No problem. Just take good care of your moemon, okay?" Norman answered. Wally promised, then left to find his dad. When Wally was gone, Norman turned to me.

"So, how's your mom?" He asked.

"Why would you care?" I shot back.

"Oh come on, don't be that way." Norman tried to reason.

"Look, the only reason I came here is because mom wanted me to. Now that I have, I'm leaving." I turned to go.

"Son!" Norman called.

I stopped, and turned halfway around. "I'll be back." I said. "Once I've won four badges, I'll be back for your's." Then I left.

I sighed as the door closed behind me, half expecting my dad to follow me out, but no one came. And so I headed towards the western exit. However, before I could make it, someone calling out stopped me. A guy walked up, and I almost chuckled at his appearance. He wore a blue button up with a white petal design, with all the buttons unbuttoned. He also wore khaki shorts and sunglasses.

"You're a traveler right?" He asked. before I could answer, he started muttering to himself, sizing me up. "Well, his clothes aren't dirty. So either he isn't a trainer, or he's just starting his journey." To me, he said, "I'm on the lookout for strong trainers. I'm sorry to have taken your time." And promptly walked off.

"That was odd." I said to myself, and proceeded once again out of town. This time, however, I was truly starting my journey.

 **End Notes: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to go ahead and get something out. I plan on, within a week or so, adding a bonus chapter to WIIAM, as well as adding a chapter to FE:L and CoN. I might even get another chapter of TGOTL out, so fingers crossed once again. Those are my plans, anyway. So please, read, and don't hesitate to review, I love to read them! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized**?


	5. Piracy Is A Crime

**Author's Notes: Le sigh. Sometimes, it feels like, when you make plans, life just laughs in your face, and proves to you just how awry your plans can go. Obviously, this isn't what I had planned on doing, but, well, it's what happened. My family is going through a rough time (both physically and financially), so it's been rough on me trying to crank out a chapter of just about anything. I really hope you enjoy what is written here more than I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: Meh.**

The route west of Petalburg was full of beginner trainers, so my moemon made short work of their moemon. I finally came up to the beginnings of what I knew to be Petalburg Woods, a short forest separating Rustboro from Petalburg. I sighed, anticipating the long trek, and entered the wood.

Immediately, it grew darker as the trees blocked the sun from shining onto the path. With the light available, I slowly made my way through the woods, occasionally being stopped by bug trainers, who's moemon Kane would easily dispose of. As I got about halfway through, however, I spotted a man through the trees. He looked extremely out of place, due mainly to the fact that he was wearing a business suit. When he spotted me, he hurried over.

"Excuse me," He questioned, "but have you happened to have found a moemon called Shroomish? I was told they live here. I absolutely love Shroomish, and was hoping to catch one."

"No, sorry." I answered,

"Pity." He muttered, looking down slightly dejectedly.

Before we could continue our conversation, however, a man came running up, wearing a pirate's outfit.

"Well, I was going to wait for you outside of the woods, but I got tired of waiting, so here I am!" He exclaimed to the man. "Now hand over the goods!"

The man shrieked an embarrassingly high scream, and tried to hide behind me.

"Trainer, please protect me!" He exclaimed.

The pirate narrowed his eyes at me. "You'd dare get in the way of Team Aqua? Ha! You must be dumber than you look! Prepare to lose! Go, Poochyena!" He sent out a small guy in a grey blouse and trousers.

I sighed. "Whatever. Go, Kane!" And released my own moemon to the field.

They stared each other down, waiting for orders.

"Poochyena, use Bite!" The pirate broke the silence.

"Dodge, then use Scratch, followed up by Ember!" I ordered smoothly.

Kane ducked under the guy as it pounced. Then Kane turned and lunged forward, scraping his talons across the Poochyena's back, knocking it forward. As it landed, a blast of fire caught it, sending it sprawling after a howl of pain. It lay there, defeated.

The Aqua guy returned his moemon, and turned to me, now unsure.

"Dammit! You haven't seen the last of me!" He exclaimed, the raced away through the trees.

"Oh thank you, trainer! If you hadn't helped me, That man would have stolen these precious Goods for sure. Here, I want you to have this Great Ball as a reward. Well, I'd better deliver this package. Bye!" The guy handed me the ball, then left, waving as he walked away. I nodded to him, then continued on my journey, intent on catching a moemon before I arrived at the next town. Before long, I spotted a small girl hanging by her arms and legs from a tree branch, staring at me lazily through half-lidded eyes. She was dressed in a dirty white dress.

"W-what do you w-want?" She asked through a couple of yawns. She looked about ready to nod off.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked.

"You have a bed?" She asked.

"I will."

"..."

I waited for her answer, but then realized that she had fallen asleep.

"Well, okay then." I muttered to myself, and tapped her on the head with the Great Ball that I had just received. A couple of shakes later, and a click signaled that she was captured.

Inertia was caught sleeping on the job!

Satisfied, I continue on my way. As it began to get dark, I sped up my pace, not wanting to get caught in the woods during the night. Finally, the trees began to thin, and I finally stepped out of the woods. I stretched, working out a couple kinks, then continued on my way. After a couple of battles, and a bridge crossing, later, and I stood at the edge of Rustboro City. It was a rather large city, with plenty of tall buildings. I noted where the gym and Mart were, then made a beeline for the Moemon Center. Stepping inside, I walked up to the counter.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked.

I handed her my Moemon. "I'd like my Moemon healed, and a room for the night."

"Of course." She took my Moemon, healed them, then handed them back, along with a key.

"You're the last room on the left. Have a nice evening!"

I thanked her, then followed her finger towards a door, which led into a hallway lined with doors. Following her instructions, I made my way down the hall, and unlocked the last door on the left, then stepped inside. I closed and locked the door behind me, then kicking off my shoes, got ready for bed. I ate a small supper consisting of bread and cheese from my bag, then got into some sleep clothes for the night. Remembering my promise, I released Inertia, who appeared lying curled up on the bed. She sighed contentedly, and wrapped even farther up in a ball. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and climbed onto the other side of the bed. I threw the cover over myself, then stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"You better be ready, Roxanne, because tomorrow, I plan to win my first badge from this region." Then I rolled over and fell asleep.

 **End Notes: I plan on adding more battles in the future. I just figured that you'd want something updated after two weeks, so I did my best. I've made tentative plans to update a couple of stories next week, as well as making long term plans for other stories and futher updates in the future. So really hope that plays out for good. Anyway, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out! **

**Got It Memorized?**


	6. Between a Nosepass and a Hard Place

**Author's Notes: RayTheZoroark here. It's been a while since I've updated this story, hasn't it? I'd originally planned on having the gym battle be one chapter, but due to length, I decided to split it up into two chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was a weight on my chest. Looking down, I recognized Inertia curled up on my chest, her own chest rising and falling as she slept. I wanted to wake her, but she just looked so cute lying there that I couldn't make myself do it.

Almost an hour later, and I remembered that she was a Slakoth. They tended to sleep for most of the day. I sighed, and reached out a hand to gently shake her awake.

"Inertia? Time to move, because I need to get out of bed."

"...snore..." She snored, which added another level of cuteness to her. I sighed again, and shook her a little harder.

"Seriously Inertia. I need to get ready for my gym battle."

"...snor-" She stopped mid-snore, and yawned, her eyes creeping open as she surveyed the position we were in. For the first time, her eyes opened completely, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as she quickly rolled off of me.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She stammered, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"It's fine," I admitted, getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes, as well as a towel so I could take a quick shower. "anyway, you looked kind of cute when you were asleep." With that, I entered the bathroom, leaving a red faced Slakoth staring after me.

I took a quick shower, too eager about his looming gym battle to rinse thoroughly. As he took his shower, however, he began thinking.

Okay, Roxanne uses Rock type moemon, so Kane won't be of much use there. Then again, nor will Inertia, for that matter. Now that Kelly has learned Confusion, she should deal a decent amount of damage, and coupled with Shenzi's Bite attack, I should be able to win this battle!

With that, I turned the water off, and, getting out of the shower, dried myself off quickly, and got dressed in my usual attire.

I turned to the bed when I left the bathroom, only to find a sleeping Slakoth on my bed.

"Guess I couldn't really have expected her to stay awake." I muttered to myself, and returned her to her pokeball. I gathered my things, which weren't much, and headed out the door. Making a mental note to stock up on supplies before I left town, I turned the key in, and, leaving the Moemon Center, I headed straight for the Gym. It was rather plain, as far as gyms go. I opened the doors, and headed inside.

The entire inside of the gym was made of rock. the walls, the floors, and even the ceiling were made of brown rock. The only problem was that there was nobody inside.

"Hello?" I called, taking a couple more steps inside, letting the door swing shut behind me. I stood there for a couple more seconds, contemplating what to do. Suddenly, the door opened behind me, and a girl in a school uniform walked in.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi. Could you tell me where I could find Roxanne? I want to challenge her to a battle, so I can win the gym badge." I asked.

The girl smirked. "If you're looking for Roxanne, you asked the right person. I'm Roxanne, and I accept your challenge."

I was a bit surprised, especially by her choice in clothes.

She seemed to read my mind, because she said, "I was over at the Moemon School giving a lesson when I was told that you were entering my gym."

"Then let's cut the chatting and get down to business." I stated.

Her smile grew wider. "Very well. But beware; I've spent countless hours studying battle strategies. There's no way a beginner can beat me!"

I smirked. "Who said I was a beginner?" I asked.

"You only have four pokeballs on your waist." She pointed out. "Also, you don't have much gear with you, which means you don't have the money for more gear."

"Be that as it may, I believe I'm well enough off to beat you."

She nodded. "We shall see."

She led the way over to a large battle arena, and took her place at the other end. Turning to face me, she pulled out three pokeballs.

"I only have three moemon on me, so we'll stick with a three on three."

"All right." I agreed.

"Now, let's give him a look at the competition, shall we? Go, Geodude, Aron, and Nosepass!"

Out came a stout guy in a brown t-shirt, followed by a small kid in a silver hoodie, and another guy in a dull grey sweat shirt.

"Now I'll show you your's." I released Shenzi, Kelly, and Kane.

"You ready? Let's go Geodude!"

"All right, Shenzi, let's win this!" I looked over at Roxanne as the moemon took their places on the battlefield. "Ladies first."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. Then they turned serious.

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Shenzi, dodge and then use Bite!"

Just before the Geodude connected with her, she rolled sideways, finding her feet quickly, and jumped onto the moemon's back, sinking her teeth into the Geodude's shoulder. He bellowed in pain, and stamped around the battlefield, trying to shake her off.

"Geodude, use Rock Tomb!"

Instantly, the Geodude raised its arms as best it could, and struck the ground. large rocks broke away from said ground, and smashed into Shenzi, forcing her to release the Geodude with a cry of pain. She fell to the ground and rolled away from the Geodude, finding her feet quickly, although a grimace was apparent on her face.

"Shenzi, Howl!"

Her eyes narrowed, and she released a loud howl, pumping herself up.

"Geodude, Tackle!"

The Geodude charged forward, colliding with Shenzi as she finished her move, sending her reeling back, trying to regain her footing.

"Now, use Rock Tomb!"

Once again, the Geodude slammed his fists into the ground, sending large rocks flying towards the Poochyena.

"Drop to the ground, Shenzi!"

She obeyed, not a moment before the boulder went sailing over her head, followed by the rest.

"Now, use Bite once more!"

"Don't let up! Use Tackle, Geodude!"

They charged each other, eyes narrowed.

"Roll, Shenzi!"

Immediately, Shenzi tucked herself into a ball, and rolled in between the Geodude's legs. She found her feet and turned, hopping once again onto the Geodude's back. This time, however, she sunk her teeth into the Geodude's neck. He gave a cry of pain, and fell limp on the ground. Shenzi held him a moment longer before letting go of him, and stepping away from him.

"Return!" Roxanne returned her fallen pokemon, and looked up at me, a new look in her eyes.

"I'll be honest. I didn't expect you to be the first to beat a pokemon, but no matter, the battle isn't over yet." She directed her Aron onto the battlefield, and smirked. "No, this battle is just getting started! Aron, use Metal Claw!"

The Aron darted forward, its claws taking on a metallic sheen.

"Shenzi, dodge, then use Bite!"

Shenzi ducked the swipe, and tried to bury her teeth in the Aron's arm. However, since Aron is part steel, it didn't do much damage.

"Shake it off, Aron! Use Rock Tomb!"

Aron used its other arm to slam into the ground, causing rocks to fly up, nailing Shenzi at point blank range and causing her to stumble backwards.

"Now, follow up with Metal Claw!"

Aron charged the still dazed Poochyena, and connected with a harsh slash, causing a gash in Shenzi's skirt. She was sent flying, falling to the ground next to me.

I bent down, worried for a moment before her eyes cracked open, a defeated look on her face.

"Sorry, master. I tried." She whispered.

"It's fine. Take a rest." I returned her, then sent Kane to take her place.

"Aron, use Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge, then use Ember!"

Kane hopped around the flying rocks, shooting off the occasional missile of fire, slowly whittling the Aron down. One rock, however, managed to catch Kane before he could jump clear. He gave a cry as he was forced to the ground.

"Aron, Headbutt!"

The small kid charged forward, head extended.

"Kane, retaliate with Ember!"

Kane rolled onto his back and let loose a torrent of fiery missiles, stopping the Aron in its path with a cry of pain.

"Now, finish with Scratch!"

Kane leaped forward, slashing his talons across the Aron's chest. Despite the Aron's resistance to the attack, it collapsed with another, smaller cry of pain. Roxanne's eyes widened as she returned her second fallen moemon. Then she smirked again.

"It's been a while since I've had to use this moemon. Let's show them what we've got, Nosepass!"

Her final moemon took its place on the field.

"Take a rest, Kane. Let's do this, Kelly!"

Kane reluctantly stepped back over to stand behind me, and my Ralts took his place on the field.

"Okay, Nosepass, use Rock Throw!"

The Nosepass smashed his hand into the ground, and picked up a hunk of rock, which he lobbed at Kelly.

"Double Team!"

The instant before the rock connected with her, a dozen copies appeared, and the rock harmlessly fazed through the Kelly that was standing there.

"Okay. Use Rock Tomb!"

A dozen rocks were launched at the clones.

"Confusion!"

As the Ralts disappeared, one Ralts raised its arms, its horn glowing pink as the rock flying towards it stopped, and was sent flying back at the Nosepass, scoring a hit and a grunt from the moemon.

"Rock Tomb on the remaining one, Nosepass!"

Once again, a dozen rocks were sent flying at Kelly.

"Dodge!"

It was too late, however, as the rocks each nailed the poor Ralts, causing her to scream in pain and fly backwards straight towards me. I grunted as I caught her, and sighed in relief when I realized that she was still breathing. I looked up at Roxanne and her Nosepass, who was staring at us with confidence.

"I told you. No beginner is going to beat me." She stated.

I turned to Kane and nodded.

"She was right about one thing, Kane," I commented as he took his place on the battlefield, "This battle is just getting started."

 **End Notes: That's it for this chapter, folks. Sorry for that cliffhanger (no I'm not), but that's what writers do to keep their readers interested, so... Either way, I plan on updating FE:L, CoN, and post another bonus chapter for WIIAM next Wednesday, so look forward to that!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this story, and as always, leave a review. RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


	7. Spontaneous Combusken

**Author's Notes: Hey, RayTheZoroark here. There is something I want to cover before we continue. Some of you may have noticed that I removed "Pokecollege" from my stories list. That is because I'm planning on changing a couple of things in it, then reposting it. Unfortunately, to do that I have to remove it first. For those of you who have requested OCs for that story, do not worry. I have them filed away for easy access.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't owned by me.**

"Kane, start off with Ember!" I immediately ordered. Knowing that Kane had the type disadvantage, I had to come up with something quick, or this would end in a terrible way.

Kane valiantly jumped forward, breathing hot embers into the nosepass's face, but it looked like it only inconvenienced the compass pokemon.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to defeat me! Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!"

"Kane, dodge!"

Kane barely managed to leap aside before the boulders slammed into the spot where he was mere moments before.

"Face it! Your torchic is powerless against my Rock type moemon!" Roxanne said.

My eyes narrowed. "We'll see. Kane, Focus Energy!"

Kane began glowing with a soft red light, his eyes narrowing as he observed the nosepass.

"Now, nosepass, here's your chance! Rock Tomb!"

"Shit! Dodge!"

However, it was too late. I could only watch helplessly as the nosepass hurled a bunch of large stones at Kane. they all landed on top of him, effectively burying him.

"No..." I whispered as I fell to my knees.

"I warned you that I wouldn't lo-" She cut herself off with a gasp of surprise, causing me to look up. Something in the rocks was glowing, and I knew that could only mean one thing. A smile crept onto my face.

"Now, Roxanne, you're about to see the true power of me and my moemon. Kane!" The rocks burst outward, and a teenage guy in orange pants and a yellow shirt hopped out, and landed in front of me.

"I apologize for causing you worry, master."

I smirked. "No problem. But let's wrap this up before we celebrate."

"Right!"

"Good. Kane, use Double Kick!"

Kane instantly shot forward, and jumped, spinning in midair, and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the rock type. He pivoted off of that foot as soon as it touched the ground, and struck with another powerful kick, sending the nosepass sliding across the ground to Roxanne's feet. She stared at her defeated moemon, eyes wide as she attempted to process what had just happened. Kane, meanwhile, had back flipped to land in front of me. He smirked as he turned to me.

"All right!" I exclaimed, running forward to hug him, which he returned.

"I...don't believe it... a mere beginner..." Roxanne muttered as she returned her fallen moemon. I sighed as I approached her, Kane right behind me. She turned.

"As much as it pains me, rules dictate that all victors are to receive this, as proof of your victory." She handed me a small badge. "As well as this." She also gave me a TM, which I recognized as Rock Tomb. She glared at me.

"Don't think that just because you beat me that you're some great trainer. I'll remake my training schedule so that, when the time comes, we'll have a rematch, and believe me, I'll win then."

I smirked. "Looking forward to it."

Leaving the gym, I instantly headed towards the moemon center. However, I'd barely gone ten feet when I was shoved aside by a familiar guy in a pirate's outfit.

"Outta my way!" He growled as he charged past. As I slowly got to my feet, an also familiar guy in a suit ran past.

"No! Don't take my Goods!"

Ignoring the sexual implications of that statement, I followed them, catching up to the guy in the suit just inside the city limits. He was panting, but smiled in relief when he spotted me.

"Oh! You're that trainer from before. Please! you've got to help me! The man from the woods came back, and stole the Goods I was supposed to deliver to my boss! Could you get them back, please?

I rolled my eyes, but since I didn't have anything better to do, I nodded, and headed into the route. A couple of trainers tried to stop me, but between my moemon, I had no trouble defeating them. I soon came into sight of a cave, where an old man stood, wringing his hands. When he spotted me, he hurried over.

"Please, you have to help me! I was taking my darling Peeko for a walk when this villian came by and snatched her up! WHOAR! My darling Peeko! You have to get her back!"

"The man you were talking about, was he by any chance wearing a pirate costume?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. Do you know where he went?"

"Into that cave. But be careful, a lot of whismur live in there. It'd be unwise to make any loud noises."

I nodded my thanks to him, and headed inside. It was surprisingly well lit for a cave. I had no trouble finding my way, mainly because there was only one traversable path through the cave. It didn't take me long to find the guy, who was standing in front of a cave in.

"I can't believe the cave's blocked," He growled. Hearing footsteps, he turned, eyes widening when he spotted me.

"Haven't I already thrashed you?" I asked.

"Grr. Why did it have to be him? It was supposes to be a simple job. No matter, so you wantbto challenge me again, do you? Well, I won't back down! Go Poochyena!" He released his moemon onto the battlefield.

"Very well. Go Inertia!" I released my own. The man took one look at her sleepy form and burst out laughing.

"This is what you would challenge me with? Very well, I'll make this quick. Poochyena, Bite!" The small girl rushed forward, teeth bared.

"Inertia, Pound!" Inertia raised one lazy fist, and brought it smashing down onto the other moemon's head, causing her to face plant, fainted. The guy stared at me in shock, before fear filled his eyes. Scooping up his moemon, he fled, dropping the Goods and a small winged girl in a white and blue dress in his haste. I picked both up, and realized that the moemon was injured. I quickly hurried outside, where the old man was waiting. When he spotted the moemon in my arms, his eyes lit up.

"Peeko!" He shouted, grabbing her from me and hugging her to himself. Looking up to me, he smiled. "Thanks, trainer! I live in the cabin just below Petalburg Woods. I own a boat, so if you ever feel like sailing, come look me up!" And he promptly left. I quickly headed back towards Rustboro. On the way, I spotted a small girl in a greyish white dress staring at me through small yellow glasses.

"Come with?" She asked, pointing towards herself, then at me.

"You want to come with me?" O asked,to which she nodded. Shrugging, I bounced a pokeball off her head, and a couple of shakes later, and the nincada was caught.

Shepuda made a terrible joke!

Hurrying along, I spotted the business man right where I'd left him, talking to an older man in a brown suit and cane. The business man gleamed as I handed the Goods to him.

"Oh thank you so much!"

Before he could say more, the older man stepped forward, hand extended.

"Hello, young man. I heard from this man that you saved him before, in Petalburg Woods, so I'd like to thank you myself. I'm Devon Stone, president of Devon's Corp. I'm sure you've heard of it.

I stared at him, wide eyed for a moment, before taking his hand.

"If you'd be willing to do something for me, I'd sure appreciate it."

"S-sure! Anything!" I answered immediately.

"Well, I figure you'll be headed to Dewford, to challenge the second gym, right? Or am I wrong to assume that you are a trainer?" When I shook my head, he continued. "While you're there, could you deliver a letter for me? It's to my son, who was looking into something there." He pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

I shrugged, then nodded.

He continued. "While you're at it, since it would be on your way to the third gym, could you deliver those Goods to a Mr. Stern in Slateport? I figure the Goods would be safer in your hands."

I nodded once again, and the Goods were pocketed in my bag.

"Now, you should know that I'm a good president, so I'd never ask you to do something and not pay you. So I'd like you to have this." He gestured for the other man to step forward, and grabbed a device from him, which he handed to me.

"This is a PokemonNavigator, or PokeNav for short. It's an essential tool for any trainer. It not only works as a phone, but it also has a built in map."

My eyes shone as I gingerly took the device.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered.

"Don't thank me. Just do your part, and that'll be enough for me. Now, I need to get back to my company, so I have to bid you adieu." When he and the other guy left, I stared up at the sky, contemplating recent events, my right hand coming up to finger my necklace unconsciously.

"All right," I muttered, "second gym, here I come!"

 **End Notes: That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, R &R! RayTheZoroark Out!**

 **Got It Memorized?**


End file.
